The Wedding
by cel-este-c
Summary: Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye come to terms with their feelings for each other during the wedding of Edward and Winry, with some help from their friends. Mostly Royai but also obviously EdWin and several other FMA:B ships as well. Rated M for lemons. Currently writing a sequel to this story.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm rewatching FMA:B for the 10 millionth time and I can't get over how much I love Royai! Anyway, I saw a pic on deviantART that I can't find now but it's of everyone at Edward and Winry's wedding and it got me thinking…

The Wedding: A FMA:B Fanfic. I own none of these characters. Mostly Royai but other ships are present as well.

Rated M for future lemons.

Chapter 1

Riza Hawkeye's long blonde hair was blown back when the ferry took off in the open water. She was standing on the deck in the front of the ship, holding the railing for stability. The wind was so intense that she never heard him come up behind her. She glanced behind her, feeling a presence there.

"Sir!" she exclaimed, saluting to her superior, General Roy Mustang.

"Stop that Riza," he said, casually saluting her back with a finger and leaning on the railing next to her. "We're on leave. Plus, I can't think of you as my subordinate in that outfit."

She blushed. As soon as they got to the resort, all of the guests of the wedding was supposed to attend dinner, and so she had worn her new blue dress on the ship. It was tight and sparkly and she felt uncomfortable, but when she had looked in the mirror at the boutique in Central, she had admitted to herself it was worth it. She looked good.

The heels were killing her too. Who had invented these? She wanted to shoot them.

He was wearing his suit, and his blue tie was askew. Rebecca, Riza's best friend, said that most women thought Roy Mustang was good-looking, and he had a reputation as a womanizer. Riza ignored the talk. She had to, because if she heard about him with another woman she would feel something she had no business feeling. Jealousy. But she could admit to herself she thought he looked handsome in that outfit.

She turned around to look at him, while pushing her blond locks behind her ears to try and keep it under control. "Your tie is messed up. Do you want me to fix it?"

"Sure," he said. He stood up in front of her. He looked down at the top of her head while she redid his tie. He could smell her hair and her lavender shampoo. He had done his tie wrong on purpose, so she would fix it, and be close to him. He knew she would never get so near him without a good reason to be. When she finished she looked up at him.

He was close, so close. She could feel his breath on hers, could see his dark eyes very clearly. "Done."

She smiled weakly at him, took a step back, and put her hands back on the railing. Her face was hot and she needed the wind coming off the water to make it look as that was what was making her cheeks so red.

He leaned back on the railing next to her, smiling a little. This weekend was going to be interesting. He was going to make it very interesting for her, indeed.

Just then, the resort came into view. It was on an island in the middle of a lake. The resort was a huge white building, with the main area towards the back of the small island, and two long wings jutting out in front of it where the rooms were located. The beach in front of it had white sand and lots of brightly colored flowers littered around. Riza thought it was insanely gorgeous, considering most of the time she was around the same monotonous military buildings.

The boat docked, and Riza and Roy got off, accompanied by some other guests staying at the resort that weekend. They walked through huge double doors into the lobby, past the beach and a rather large fountain.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman at the desk. The lobby was rather large and was classically decorated.

Roy walked over with Riza behind him. "We're here to check in," he said.

"What was the name?" she asked.

"Mustang," he replied.

She checked her book and smiled. "Oh yes, you're here for the Elric wedding, right? Well I have a room booked for you over on the left side of the resort. it's where the rest of your party will be. Your dinner will be in the banquet room on the way to your room, you'll see the signs. Here's your keys," the woman said, holding out keys to both of them.

Roy blushed, thinking things inside his head that he most definitely should not be, things involving Riza and what he wanted to happen if they ever shared a room. He took one of the keys hesitantly.

She saw his face, and narrowed her eyes at him. She turned to the woman at the desk. "Sorry, I'm not with him. I have a reservation under Hawkeye."

The desk receptionist's eyes got wide. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I just assumed you were together. Let me get you your key. Your rooms are right next to each other it looks like. Your bags will be brought in while you're at dinner."

"Thank you," Riza replied, smiling. Roy still hadn't recovered from his dirty thoughts, so Riza grabbed his arm and dragged him out the doors and to the left side of the resort. Other guests stared at them, some shaking their heads and laughing.

"I swear, sir, that if you don't quit thinking about what I know you are currently thinking about, I will shoot you," she whispered loudly enough for him to hear.

"I told you Riza, we're on leave. Don't call me 'sir.'," he said, fully recovered because of her threats. He continued to let her lead him over to the building where they were staying.

When they entered their wing, she knew what the receptionist had meant when she told them they would see the signs. Everywhere one looked their were signs proclaiming the wedding of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell.

She let go of him as they approached the doors into the banquet hall. She checked her hair in the mirror that was hanging in the hall.

He offered his arm. "Shall we go in?"

She hesitated, and looped her arm around his. "Of course sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I am super busy with work right now so I can't update as quickly as I want but if you really do want to read it I have 12 mostly unedited chapters on my tumblr. It's still not done on there either though LOL.

I gave Riza a promotion myself. She deserved it for having to put up with all of Roy's crap.

Oh and no, Roy and Riza are NOT together at this time. Sorry for the confusion. Just like in the anime, technically they are not romantically involved but you can't tell me that they haven't been together this whole time. I don't want to hear it because I know they have been. ; )

Chapter 2

Riza and Roy walked through the double doors into the banquet room. It was huge, with chandeliers on the ceiling and tables full of people. Blue and white floral decorations dominated every table, and candles flickered all around the room.

Edward and Winry were at a table at the back of the room that was raised up on a platform with the rest of the wedding party, minus Roy and Riza. All the other guests were seated around round tables, chatting happily in their formal attire. Edward looked up from talking to his brother, Alphonse, and noticed Roy and Riza walking towards them.

"General Mustang and Major Hawkeye! Winry was starting to get worried," Edward exclaimed loudly, standing up and waving at them, his long blonde ponytail swaying wildly. Everyone in the room stopped talking and looked at either Edward or Roy and Riza.

"I wasn't that worried! You're making me seem like some kind of crazy person," Winry argued back, her face red in anger at her future husband.

All military personnel in attendance stood and saluted. Riza saluted back, but Roy did it lazily like he had done to Riza before when they had been on the ferry.

"I want to take this opportunity to say that I don't want to see anyone saluting while we're here. This is a happy weekend, and we're all on leave," Mustang said loudly, and everyone saluting sat back down and started talking and laughing again.

Riza disentangled herself from Roy's arm when she saw her best friend Rebecca, who was sitting next to Jean Havoc at a small table by themselves. Rebecca got up and hugged her, then sat back down. Havoc waved at her.

"Geez Riza, I was afraid you weren't going to make it. But then Jean said General Mustang hadn't arrived either, so I was sure that you two were either in mortal danger or making use of our room before you and I start sharing it," Rebecca said suggestively.

"I have no idea what you're implying. Speaking of, how come you didn't pick up your room key yet?" Riza asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh, Jean and I thought we were going to be late, so we just came over here as soon as we got off the ferry," she replied.

"Yeah, but we weren't late at all. At least, not as late as you and the General," Havoc added with a grin.

Riza made no reply until Roy showed up a second later. He shook Jean's hand and smiled at Rebecca. "I'm afraid being late was my fault. I bit off more than I could chew with my paperwork. Old habits die hard."

He took Riza's hand. "Riza, we need to go to the wedding party table. I think they want to serve dinner now."

She nodded and followed him through the crowded tables and over to the head table.

As soon as they left, Rebecca leaned in to Havoc and whispered excitedly, "Did you hear that? He called her Riza! In front of us! I think something's going to happen between those two during this wedding."

Havoc laughed. "Not if we don't help them along. They're both too noble for their own good. We should push them in the right direction."

Rebecca looked contemplative and nodded. "You're right. We should ask everyone to help too. Heymans, Kain, Vato, Alphonse, and even Ed and Winry!"

Havoc put his arm around her and looked at the head table. "You're really devious Rebecca."

She smiled up at him. "Oh, you know you like it."

Riza sat on the bride's side of the table, between May Chang, the maid of honor, and Winry's grandmother, Pinako. Ever since she had come back from Xing with Alphonse, May and Winry had become best friends. It was only appropriate that she was maid of honor, as Alphonse was, of course, Edward's best man. Riza was her only other bridesmaid and Roy was the only other groomsman.

"Riza, I was worried about you. Did anything happen to you and General Mustang on your way over?" asked Winry while eating their pasta dinner.

"No, sorry, we got held up by some paperwork is all. No assassination attempts or anything," Riza replied, smiling apologetically.

"If it will please the bride, I will take full punishment for our tardiness. Major Hawkeye had warned me about all the work I had to do, but I ignored her wise counsel and so we had to take the last ferry onto this island," Roy interjected.

"Well, I'm just glad you're here. I'll need both my bridesmaids to help me get into my dress tomorrow. It's kind of huge," Winry replied, beaming.

Throughout dinner, Riza noticed Roy staring at her. She would never look back at him, as she was always in constant conversation with Winry, May, and Pinako over everything they had to do tomorrow. She could feel his eyes on her though.

When dinner was over, Riza went to her room that she was sharing with Rebecca and changed into a t-shirt and shorts. The room was spacious, with a double bed and a sofa. It also had a balcony that looked out on the beach, which was where Rebecca found Riza sitting after she had gone to get her key.

Riza was sitting in a lounge chair staring out at the lake, looking pensive. Rebecca hated to interrupt her, but she had to start putting the plan into action now. She only had two days to get this done.

"Hey Riza, finally went and got my key," she said as she slid open the door and sat in the chair next to Riza.

Riza looked at her, still kind of lost in thought. "That's good."

"So seriously, what's going on with you and General Mustang?" Rebecca queried, leaning in close to Riza. "You guys have always been close, but he never took his eyes off at you at dinner. Do you think he wants to finally confess his love to you while you're away from work?"

Riza rolled her eyes. "I didn't think you were part of the rumor mill about the General and I too, Rebecca. I thought you were my friend." Riza replied jokingly, and looked back out into the lake.

Rebecca shook her head. "I am! Riza, you should be with him! First off he's going to be head of the military after your grandfather gives it up, and secondly. I'm pretty sure he's madly in love with you."

"What?!" Riza yelled, staring at Rebecca, with a confused look on her face.

"It's true. Why else would there be a rumor about the two of you if other people didn't see it? Why else would he have you around so much? He just doesn't want to ask you to give up your career to marry him," Rebecca replied, with a knowing smile.

"He doesn't want me to give up my career…"

"Yeah. But if you two dated in secret and then waited until he became Fuhrer, you could be together," Rebecca replied.

Riza started playing with her hair and looked down at her feet. "I won't deny that I've always felt a certain…fondness for him, but I just don't want things to be odd between us. What if it didn't work out? Would we be able to work together anymore? I don't know. And that's why I've never pursued it."

Rebecca sighed. It was going to take a while to convince Riza, that was for sure. She wondered if Jean was faring any better with Roy than she was with Riza…


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Chapter in which Denny Brosh commits a party foul and spills his drink. Drunken hijinks ensue. (Not really.) If you have issues with drunk guys talking, I would avoid the last part of this chapter. Mostly used for humor.

Chapter 3

"Why did I agree to share a room with you? I thought it would have been fine to have someone to help me get ready tomorrow, but I didn't realize there was only one bed in this room!" Mustang yelled at Havoc. The resort where they were staying was incredibly full, so pretty much all the guests attending the wedding had to share with someone else. Which had been fine with Roy until he realized instead of two beds in the room there was just one, and he was NOT sharing a bed with Havoc.

"Why is this my fault? I didn't book the room!" Havoc yelled back while he lit a new cigarette.

Roy's face visibly calmed. "You're right, it's my fault. Well, I'm the superior officer, so you should sleep on the sofa."

Havoc grinned and crossed his arms in front of his body. "It's fine sir, I'll go sleep with Rebecca tonight."

Roy sat on the sofa and put his feet on the table in front of it. He started to take off his tie. "So she got her own room?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Havoc leaned against the wall, looking at his cigarette. "Nope. She's rooming with Major Hawkeye."

Mustang stood up and he yanked his tie off. "If you're going to stay with Rebecca then where do you suppose Hawkeye is going to sleep?" Roy said roughly.

"Here with you," Havoc replied casually, still smoking and not looking at Mustang, but smiling just a little.

Roy was silent as he sat back down. He opened his mouth to reply to Havoc, but no words came out. This happened several times before he finally sputtered out, "I'll just sleep on the sofa tonight. The ladies need their space tonight."

Havoc smiled even more. "As you say, sir."

Roy got up and yanked the cigarette out of Havoc's mouth and crushed it under his shoe. "This is a non-smoking room!"

"Aw, come on…" Havoc replied wistfully as Roy went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When Roy got out of the shower a couple minutes later, his room was a lot more crowded. Edward, Alphonse, Ling Yao, Alex Louis Armstrong, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, and Denny Brosh were all sitting and talking in their room.

"What's going on here?" Roy mused quietly to himself.

Edward saw him first. "Hey General! Are you almost ready? We're all going to the bar for my bachelor party. We've been waiting on you!"

Mustang smiled. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. I'm ready to go if you are."

All the men cheered, got up, and all filed out of the room to head over back towards the building with the lobby where the bar was located.

The boys all sat at a long table and ending up drinking quite a bit more than they should, considering the wedding was tomorrow evening.

Ling was the only one who didn't drink; his wife, Lan Fan, was currently pregnant, and would be quite furious with him if he showed up in their room in any way intoxicated. She was carrying his heir and the future emperor of Xing; therefore, he mostly did as she asked.

Alex Louis Armstrong had been hugging everyone, unable to sit down or not burst into tears for more than a minute. Everyone was glad when Ling took him to his room when his emotions became too much for him. They were also horrified at the thought of what he would be like tomorrow.

Towards the end of their little drunken party, Breda stumbled over to Edward, drink in hand.

"Edward," Breda asked quite loudly while standing next to him, "are you ready to get married tomorrow?"

Edward was flushed from drinking so much, and he looked ready to pass out. "Yeah I am," he said, slurring. "Winry is… the love of my life, and I've loved her since…since…how old were we Al?"

Alphonse looked at his brother through blurry eyes. "What…? Oh, you and Winry have been in love since… you got tall!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Edward got visibly annoyed. His eyes started to twitch.

"I was never that short to begin with!" Edward yelled angrily over the laughter of all the men in attendance, and some other bystanders at the bar who overheard them.

Breda then stumbled over to where Mustang was sitting. "So, General, when are you going to marry Major Hawkeye? You two are older than Ed and Winry, a lot older, so you should have gotten married before them."

"Now, now, Breda, don't speak of things you know nothing about," Mustang replied, and then took a long drink to subtly hint he had no intention of discussing it. The others did not take the hint.

"But it's gonna happen, right? We all know you two have something going on," Brosh added as he spilled his drink on the table while gesturing too emphatically. Breda nodded in agreement.

"Come on Brosh, what about you and Maria Ross, hmmm…?" Mustang said, turning the tables on them. Mustang was not quite as intoxicated as everyone else, and was not about to let them get any personal information from him. Not that they would remember anything he told them anyway.

"I'll never kiss and tell," Brosh said quietly, then promptly laid his head down on the table and fell asleep. The others poked him and laughed, but he was out cold.

"We should get back. Edward is actually getting married tomorrow," Fuery said rationally.

"Someone get Brosh. I think he might be unconscious," Mustang ordered, and Fuery and Falman carried him on their shoulders. Mustang paid everyone's bill and returned to his room. Havoc was on the balcony, smoking, per the usual.

Mustang took off his shirt, put on shorts, and lay on the sofa. He pulled the blanket he had set out before over his body but kept his arms out on top of it. He looked up and stared at the dark ceiling until Havoc came through the sliding glass door from the balcony and lay on the bed, his back to Mustang.

"She might not wait for you forever. She's loyal to you, almost to a fault, but you can't really think she'll be like this forever. You're lucky she's as patient as she has been," Havoc said plainly, still faced away from Roy.

Roy continued looking at the ceiling. "I know I don't deserve her. I think that's why it's taken me so long to finally admit it to myself. Admit that, try as I might, I can't be without her," Roy admitted, his mind full of Riza Hawkeye.

"This wedding is the best time to tell her. You won't be at work. You two could figure it out," Havoc persuaded.

"What brought all this talk on, if I may ask?" Mustang queried.

Havoc smiled. "Drinking makes me brave and super honest, sir."

"It does that to all of us," Mustang replied, and walked out on to the balcony. He needed fresh air and somewhere to think.

Coincidentally, the object of his thoughts, Riza, was also on her balcony, which was conveniently situated right next to his. "Of course," he thought to himself wryly.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't know about this chapter. Ugh, it's kind of corny but also adorable. AHHH, you'll see. This might end up changing, I don't know.

Chapter 4

Riza and Rebecca stepped back into the room after their heart-to-heart on the balcony. Riza's face looked conflicted and Rebecca was all smiles. Her plan was so going to work!

Rebecca loved to be a matchmaker but she also desperately wanted to see her best friend be happy. She was tired of her pining away after Roy Mustang and not doing anything about it. The same went for Roy Mustang. Rebecca could not understand, military careers aside, why they had never acted on their _obvious_ mutual attraction. They were both smart and highly-trained soldiers, they could easily and discreetly sneak away and be together! Rebecca shook her head and sighed inwardly. Idiots.

The phone rang in their room. Riza looked at Rebecca, smirking. "Is that Havoc?"

"I can only hope," she said as she picked up the phone. It was actually Winry.

"Winry wants us to come to her room. She's nervous about tomorrow," Rebecca said after she hung up the phone.

"I would be too. Getting married is pretty nerve wracking, even if it is to the love of your life. I'd imagine," Riza quickly added the last part.

Winry was staying with May until tomorrow night in a room a couple of doors away from Riza and Rebecca's room. They knocked on the door and waited until they heard Winry yell at them to come in.

When they opened the door they noticed a lot more people in the room than they had anticipated. May and Winry were sitting on the bed with Pinako, Sheska, and Maria Ross. Paninya was sitting on the floor, exuberant as always, playing with Elicia Hughes while Gracia Hughes looked on, laughing. The most surprising occupant of the room, in Riza's mind, was that of General Olivier Mira Armstrong. Riza and Rebecca sat on the open spot on the sofa next to her, somewhat awkwardly. Riza had always respected Olivier, and the respect was mutual, but she hadn't known General Armstrong in a casual setting before and it seemed a little odd to Riza.

Lan Fan was out of the balcony, lying down. She was almost eight months pregnant and it was taking a toll on her. Izumi Curtis was outside with her, talking to her to try and distract her from her discomfort. The sliding door was open to the room in case Lan Fan needed anything.

"I'm so glad you two are here. I'm starting to get nervous! Not that I think Ed will leave me at the altar or anything, just more like I might fall walking down the aisle. I thought if everyone was here it would take my mind off of it until tomorrow," Winry said as Riza and Rebecca sat down.

"I'm sure everything will be perfect tomorrow," Riza said.

"Yeah, Riza will make sure it is. Even if she has to shoot someone!" Rebecca exclaimed, and everyone laughed, minus General Armstrong, who slightly smiled.

"Riza, where is Black Hayate? He didn't come with you?" Sheska asked after the laughter died down.

"I left him in the care of Kain Fuery. Rebecca is allergic to dogs if around them for a long period of time so I thought it would be best if he stayed with Fuery. He was asleep when I talked to Fuery before I got here. Black Hayate always sleeps for a long time after traveling. I don't think he likes it too much," Riza replied.

"It was nice of Fuery to help you like that," Sheska replied, blushing.

"He was the one who originally had Hayate. I let him have visitation of him occasionally." Riza added.

"There's nothing untoward going on between Riza and Fuery so you don't need to worry Sheska, he's all yours. Riza only has eyes for General Roy Mustang," Rebecca said, enunciating Roy's name and smiling at both her and Sheska. Sheska blushed but Riza looked at her friend indignantly.

"So there is something going on between you and the General?" Olivier inquired, not harshly like her usual voice but in a more curious tone.

"No, there is not. Nothing improper has ever happened between the general and I, not that it's anyone's concern. I cannot say the same, however, for Rebecca and Jean Havoc," Riza replied quickly, crossing her arms and looking smug.

"So what? Everyone already knows that," Rebecca replied, taking the wind out of Riza's sails.

"So are there any other secret romances in this room we need to know of?" Winry asked, looking around, beaming.

Maria Ross was the first to speak up. "Denny Brosh and I have been secretly dating for two years! There, I said it. Honestly, I think I might love him. Even though sometimes he's an idiot."

They all laughed, even Olivier.

"Izumi and Lan Fan are married, and Gracia and granny, you were, so do you have any advice for me?" Winry asked when the laughter died down.

Izumi looked at her thoughtfully. "Live through the bad parts. Don't try to make them better because sometimes you'll only make them worse," she said, clutching her stomach where the toll of her attempt at human transmutation was located.

"Remember that it's up to you to protect your husband. And in turn, he'll protect you. Also, be prepared of the worst when it comes to having a baby," Lan Fan added, ruefully grinning as she tried to get up. Izumi got up to help her.

"Wait here Lan Fan, and I'll get my husband. He's sleeping next door. He can carry you easily," Izumi said, and left the room. Winry got up and sat next to Lan Fan, rubbing her back. Izumi came back a minute later with Sig, who picked up Lan Fan easily and carried her to her room.

"She's probably exhausted. Sig and I will make sure she's ok. I'll go get Ling too," Izumi told everyone in the room, as all the women looked worried. She closed the door behind her.

"Poor Lan Fan. We should have delayed the wedding until she had the baby," Winry said, sitting back next to May.

"She would have never allowed it. Plus it was difficult enough getting into this resort as it was," Pinako replied.

"So what's your advice for Winry then Pinako?" May asked, trying to ease Winry's mind.

"I think you two will be fine. I'm not worried. Edward is a good boy. A little stubborn perhaps, but now that he's taller he's not so sensitive," Pinako replied as she smoked her pipe.

"Before we leave, I want to give you my advice. Don't ever take anything for granted, and treasure every moment you have. We aren't homunculi. We only live once," Gracia said, with Elicia next to her. Both of their eyes were watering.

Winry got up and hugged them both. She hoped she hadn't upset them too much. She walked them out the door and went back to sit on the bed.

"It's too bad Maes isn't here. He would have loved to see you and Edward get married," Riza said quietly.

Winry wiped away her tears. "Yeah, he would have, but I won't cry for him or his family anymore this weekend. I'm sure wherever he is, he's happy for us."

"I'm sure he is." Sheska agreed.

"Well, on that note, I think I'm going to go to sleep. Big day tomorrow!" Winry said, smiling and no longer crying.

Rebecca and Riza both hugged her, and then went back to their room. They changed into their nightgowns and then both of them tried to sleep.

"Maes Hughes would have loved for you and Roy to get married," Rebecca said, her back to Riza.

"Give it a rest Rebecca. I'm not giving up my career for Roy. I just made Major. Plus he's a womanizer, you told me so yourself."

Rebecca rolled over to look at Riza, who was staring at the ceiling. "I only said that to see how you'd react. I don't think Roy Mustang runs around as much as the rumors say. Probably because he's waiting for you…" Rebecca teased.

Riza got up. "I'm going out to the balcony. I can't take you right now."

"Oh Riza, sometimes it would be better if you would lighten up, just a smidge," Rebecca said as Riza walked away. Riza shut the sliding door to the balcony. Rebecca rolled over and smiled knowingly as she fell asleep.

Riza had been sitting outside for a couple minutes, staring into the lake again, when Roy Mustang appeared on his balcony, next to hers, alone. Their balconies were a couple feet apart, with nothing to impede the view except a short ledge that surrounded the balcony so people wouldn't fall off. The air was balmy, and the night was clear. A crescent moon hung in the sky, reflected in the gentle waves of the lake. She glanced at him but continued to look straight ahead, hoping he wouldn't notice her. She was not that lucky.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Roy said, wondering if she was an illusion brought on by his slight intoxication and previous conversation with Jean Havoc. He was glad when she replied, as he hadn't thought himself to be that drunk to cause a hallucination. He sat down.

"Getting away from Rebecca. She has these crazy notions and she won't let up on them," Riza replied, hugging her knees. She didn't stop looking at the lake.

Roy rubbed the top of his head. "Havoc is annoying me too. He won't let me live down a mistake I made. That I continue to make."

"Is it that mustache? Because I've never mentioned it before, but I hate your mustache," Riza replied, grinning. She looked at Roy and then started to blush.

"What's wrong with my mustache?" Roy questioned, looking at Riza indignantly.

"Sir, you don't have a shirt on! If someone saw us…" Riza trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Roy stood up. "Yeah, it would be so much different than what they say now."

Riza also stood up, her hands on her hips. "Maybe you don't care what people think, but I hardly want to be known as another one of Roy Mustang's floozies! I don't want people to think I got my job based on anything but my merit!" she said forcefully, but not loudly.

He looked at her, shocked. But then his face turned to a look of determination. "If anyone ever even hinted that's how you got promoted to Major, I would kill them Riza. You're the most honorable person I know, and I would never let anyone besmirch you. Ever. I care about you too much to let anyone hurt you."

Riza blushed again, and she sat back down. Roy continued to look at her.

"I have to go to sleep. I have a lot to do tomorrow," Riza said quietly, and left the balcony in somewhat of a daze. Rebecca was asleep and Riza thought about waking her but just couldn't. She decided to read instead, to get her mind off what Roy had said, and somehow fell asleep, her book on top of her.

Roy, unsure of Riza's reaction to what he said, went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. If she hated his mustache then he would just have to get rid of it. There was nothing for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I like to think Rebecca is the fun, gossipy-type friend who is always up in your business but really means well.

RIP Roy Mustang's mustache because IT IS THE WORST.

After all these angst-filled chapters I finally get to some very tame physical affection. Hey, it's something.

Chapter 5

Riza woke up when she rolled over and her book fell to the floor. The noise also woke Rebecca, who jumped a little before fully opening her eyes. They both stretched and Riza got up to go to the bathroom while Rebecca considered going back to sleep. The sun was up, and the wedding was at sunset on the beach, so she had a lot of time, but she also wanted to help Riza, who had a lot to do to get ready today. She sighed and started going through her clothes in her luggage, throwing most of it on the sofa.

Riza had not forgotten what had transpired between Roy and herself last night. As she looked at her face in the mirror she wondered if Roy Mustang really did have some kind of feelings for her. If he did, did she? She cared about him, deeply, but she had never let them overstep those bounds. She thought about when they were on the ferry over here, when she had helped him with his tie and they had stood close together. She hadn't hated it. When he had his shirt off last night, she definitely didn't hate that either. Even though Roy wasn't in the field as much anymore he was still very…fit. Her cheeks got hot so she splashed water on them.

Then she laid her head down of top of her folded arms on the sink. She had not wanted this complication in her life, and that's why she mostly avoided relationships. If she was with someone, they were definitely not in the military. She had always kept her professional and personal life separate. What was she doing, thinking these thoughts about her superior officer? It wasn't like her to lose her wits when it came to any man.

Rebecca walked in and Riza quickly stood up and started brushing her hair.

"I called the front desk and breakfast will be ready in an hour. Do you want to go?" Rebecca said, picking up her own hair brush and brushing her dark hair while looking at Riza in the mirror.

"Yes, I'l probably need to eat. As soon as I'm done with that, I have to do my hair and makeup, get my dress ready, practice my speech, figure out which shoes to wear, paint my nails, make sure all the groomsmen stay on point, and help Winry with everything she needs. It's a lot of work being a bridesmaid," Riza listed off.

Rebecca put down her brush. "If you need me to do your hair I can. It's much easier to do things with it now that it's grown out again."

Riza smiled at her. "Thanks. Listen, I'm sorry I snapped on you last night. I just have a lot going on. Also, you might not be wrong about Roy and I. I'm not sure," Riza said hesitantly as she put down her brush and turned towards Rebecca. Rebecca grinned back at her.

"What do you mean you're not sure? Did something happen," Rebecca asked, incredibly eager to find out but trying to play coy. Riza had never been much into girl talk, and now that she was actually doing it Rebecca didn't want to scare her off by being too eager.

Riza filled Rebecca in on what had transpired the night before on the balcony. Rebecca's smile got bigger and bigger the longer Riza talked.

"He said he would kill someone if they dishonored you? And he cares about you? Now we have to go to breakfast, he might be there," Rebecca replied while grabbing Riza's hands and shaking them excitedly.

Riza sighed. "Fine. Let's get ready then."

Roy woke up on the sofa with a huge headache. He rolled over and the sun was glaring into his eyes. He was an early riser most days, and his internal clock wouldn't let him sleep in, hungover or not. Havoc was snoring away, which irritated Roy a lot.

Roy got in the shower and was washing his hair when he remembered what he had said to Riza the night before. He also recalled he had shaved off his mustache. She was right; it had been a pretty crappy mustache.

He got out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist while he brushed his teeth. Her face last night kept flashing in his mind. She had blushed when she had seen him half-naked. Did that mean she liked him, or was at least attracted to him? If they had been on the same balcony, he felt like he would have kissed her. He wanted to before, on the ferry ride over, but she had stepped away from him. He wanted to a million times before that, when they were alone in the office, or when he'd come over to her apartment, or when she had almost died that one time during that whole mess on The Promised Day.

His mind reflected on that further. He would have sacrificed the well-being of the entire world to save her life it had come to that. The enemy had known how much she meant to him, and so did his allies. His feelings for her had been building up since then. When she had almost died, that's when he knew. He loved her, but she never let her guard down long enough for him to say anything. Riza had always kept him at arm's length, and he had respected her wishes.

He sighed audibly then glared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't take it anymore. He would tell her. He would tell her tonight after the wedding. He had figured out Havoc and Rebecca's little plan already, trying to get them together, and he would use it to his advantage.

When Roy left the bathroom Havoc was awake and sitting up on the bed. Havoc never had hangovers, which irritated Roy even more.

"Rebecca called me and said breakfast will be ready soon in the banquet hall," Havoc said while getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Good to know," Roy replied stoically.

"Whoa, what happened to your mustache, General? Did you get rid of it last night?" Havoc asked.

"Someone told me it didn't suit me so I got rid of it."

Havoc grinned. That chat between Riza and Roy he had overheard last night had definitely worked.

Breakfast was a quiet affair as most of the men were hungover, the women were contemplating all they had to do that day, and it was incredibly early. Everyone was seated where they had been the night before at dinner.

Riza had got there before Roy, and had been anxiously waiting for him to arrive. When he did show up, minutes after she arrived, she noticed he had shaved his mustache off. Was that because of what she said? He sat down across from her and said little, mostly commenting to others about his new lack of mustache.

Ed had his arm around Winry and kept whispering to her, while she laughed about whatever he was saying. Alphonse was excitedly talking to May about the wedding. Everyone smiled at the two couples, basking in the wonder of young love.

While pretending to look at the happy couples, Roy glanced at Riza for the millionth time that morning. Her hair was down, which Roy had always liked. He wanted to run his hands through it when he kissed her. She noticed him staring and blushed, looking at her breakfast plate instead.

He smiled to himself. He would tell her tonight, he was absolutely certain now. He would tell her that her grandfather was stepping down next month, which meant Roy would be the new Fuhrer, and he wanted Riza to be the First Lady of Amestris and stay by his side, forever.

Roy waited for her in the hall outside the banquet hall after everyone had finished eating. Riza was the last to leave as Winry had kept her and May behind to discuss wedding plans. Riza was still stuffing all her notes in her small purse and told the other two women to go ahead without her. Winry and May saw him there, waiting, looked at each other, and giggled as they walked past. He just smiled and waved at them.

"Riza will be out soon, General," Winry said as they ran away, still giggling.

Riza was thinking about her responsibilities for the day when she walked through the door and saw him leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, looking as if he was waiting for someone.

"I think I was the last one to leave if you're waiting for someone," Riza informed him.

"I was waiting for you, actually," he replied, uncrossing his arms and walking closer towards her. He leaned down and looked at her face. They were now in the middle of the hall, his face inches from hers.

"What do you need, sir?" she inquired, very much aware he was too close to her again.

He leaned in even closer to her, his lips maybe an inch away from hers. She couldn't stop looking at them.

"I told you to quit calling me 'sir,' earlier, didn't I?" he asked, still hovering close to her. He couldn't help it. He hadn't waited for her in the hall with the intention of kissing her at all. He had just wanted to find out what time he should meet her before the ceremony. But then she had walked up to him, with her hair swaying behind her, and he couldn't resist.

"My apologies, Roy," she replied, somewhat breathlessly, staring into his eyes now. She unconsciously licked her lips. "I…"

Before she could say anything further, he placed his hands on both sides of her face and gently kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft, and her hair felt as amazing as he imagined it would be in his hands. She clasped her arms behind his neck and kissed him back, their lips fusing together. Their bodies were pressed together, and she could feel sensations everywhere that no man had ever made her feel before. He wanted to devour her, but he knew he had to wait.

When they parted, she still had her eyes closed and he was at a loss for words. He still couldn't believe he had done that. She pressed her own lips together and finally got the courage to look at him.

He was blushing profusely and looking down at the floor, which made her smile. "Is that why you were waiting for me?" she asked, causing him to look up at her.

"No. Um…no. I was actually, uh, wondering when I was supposed to meet you before the ceremony," he replied, flustered.

"Come to my room around 7:30 and we'll go down together," she replied. She kissed his cheek, which surprised and pleased him. She was smiling radiantly at him.

"I'll see you then," he said as he watched her walk away.

"Oh Roy," she said as she abruptly stopped and turned to face him. "I really like you better without your mustache."


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Chapter in which Roy and Riza are adorbs and keeping things on the low.

Chapter 6

Riza went straight to her room. Her heart was pounding. Rebecca had told her before she had left that she and Havoc were going down to the beach for about an hour. She was glad for the solitude. Rebecca would see right through her.

She just kept going over that scenario in her head. He had kissed her. She could still feel it.

She had to set it aside. She had so much to do.

As she was setting her red bridesmaid dress out, Rebecca returned from the beach, looking a little tanner.

"How was the beach?" Riza asked. She was smiling. She couldn't help it.

"It was glorious! You should go if you get time tomorrow. I'm sure you'll be too busy today. Speaking of, do you need any help right now?" Rebecca said excitedly, taking off her sunhat and heading towards the bathroom. She left the door open partway so she could still hear Riza talk.

Riza starting digging around in her luggage. "I'm going to Winry's room soon so we can all help each other get ready. You should come too. You'll want to look nice for the reception. And for Jean Havoc," Riza replied teasingly.

"What's with you? All smiles and teasing…" Rebecca enquired, as she popped her head out of the bathroom in between changing out of her swimsuit.

"Nothing. Just excited for the wedding," Riza said, finally finding her missing shoe in her luggage.

"Mmmhhhmm. Yeah, I don't believe you. I heard from Havoc, who heard from Edward, who heard from Winry that one General Roy Mustang was waiting outside the banquet room for you after breakfast," Rebecca responded.

Riza rolled her eyes. "I can't believe no one has anything better to do than worry about what Roy Mustang and I are doing at any given moment. Especially the day of a wedding," Riza fumed.

Rebecca came out of the bathroom in her t-shirt and shorts, laughing. "Fine, I'll quit bothering you about it. Let's head over to Winry's. Who knows how long it will end up taking to get everyone ready?"

"Thank you for finally being rational for once," Riza mumbled as she put everything she would need in her bag.

They walked to Winry's room, where it was already crazy. Winry was chasing Paninya, who had her veil, while Pinako was yelling at both of them from where she sat on the bed. May was trying to get them both to sit down so she could do their makeup. No one noticed when Riza and Rebecca even came in.

"Hey guys!" Rebecca yelled, and Winry came up to Riza and hugged her. Riza looked surprised but hugged her back.

"Major Hawkeye, I'm so glad you're here. I haven't done anything to get ready, and the flowers haven't arrived yet! Everything else is ready, the resort staff assures me, but I need to go check it first! I'm getting a bit stressed, to be honest," Winry said as she broke off her hug with Riza. Riza smiled at her.

"Everything is going to be fine. Why don't you go check out the venue while we set everything up?' Riza reassured her. Winry nodded.

After Winry had checked on everything, they finally started to get ready, with many, many hours until the wedding. Rebecca ordered room service for lunch and all the women worked on beautifying themselves and each other.

"You know what sucks? I'll spend all day getting ready for tonight, and Ed will probably take a shower an hour before the wedding, braid his hair, put on his tux, and that will be it. And he'll look totally handsome too. So unfair," Winry remarked while May did her hair.

"I agree. I've been working on Riza's hair here for an hour. But It'll be worth it when the General sees her," Rebecca agreed as she pinned Riza's hair up.

Riza shook her head in annoyance. "Give it a rest…" she muttered while all the women in the room laughed.

"Stop it! You can't move! I'm almost done," Rebecca said, annoyed.

Riza was done getting ready before everyone else. She was helping Rebecca with her hair when the phone rang on the room. Pinako answered.

"The flowers are here! Someone needs to sign for them though," Pinako said after she got off the phone. Winry cried out in relief while May was braiding her hair.

"I can do it. I just finished curling Rebecca's hair and I need to go and check on Hayate anyway," Riza volunteered.

"Thanks Riza, you're the best," Winry said.

"No problem," she replied, smiling.

She went over to the lobby and signed for the flowers, then went back to their wing of the resort and went to Kain Fuery's room. As she got to the door she heard voices inside, but the sound was muffled and she couldn't make out who was there. She knocked and Fuery came to answer the door. When he opened the door, she saw Edward, Alphonse, Vato, Denny, and Roy.

"Of course he just had to be here," she thought to herself. He had his hair slicked back and his tuxedo on. He looked really good. She'd admit that to herself. And no one else.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to check on Hayate," she said. When he heard his name, Hayate came bounding up to her. She told him to sit and she leaned down to pet him.

Fuery looked surprised and he hesitated before saying, "Sure, no problem."

Riza looked beautiful. More than beautiful. Insanely gorgeous. Roy wanted to murder every man in that room for even looking at her, which they were. That dress she was wearing was form-flattering to say the least. And when she leaned down to pet that dog, he tried to resist looking, but failed at the attempt. He started rubbing his chin with his index finger nervously.

Riza noticed everyone staring at her and straightened up. "So, what are you guys doing? I see you're dressed already," she said to break the awkward silence.

Roy cleared his throat. "Um, we were just sitting around, giving Ed a hard time. He'll be a married man before all of us, and he's the youngest."

"How is it going with the ladies?" Alphonse asked.

"Really all we have left to do is get Winry's dress on. It's pretty big. But she looks really beautiful Edward, you're really lucky," Riza replied, looking at Ed. Ed blushed and smiled pleasantly. "Thanks Major Hawkeye, I know."

"I'll walk you out Riza, You should probably be getting back and I forgot something in my room," Roy said as he rushed towards the door with her.

"Sure. Bye everyone! Be good Hayate," she said as she waved. Hayate barked at her as Fuery closed the door.

They were alone again. They started walking, unsure of what to say to the other.

"I need to say something. We're almost back to my room," Roy thought to himself. But it was too late, they were at his door.

She stopped outside of it and faced him. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you going to go in and get what you forgot?" she inquired, her face puzzled.

"Yeah, sure. Listen, Riza, I wanted to tell you something. You look really beautiful. Not that you don't normally, that's not what I'm saying at all, but I wish you would wear a dress that short all the time. But only around me," he babbled.

"OK. Well, thanks for that. I guess. I'm going to go now," she replied, totally let down by what he said. His compliment had started off great but had ended pretty poorly, to put it mildly.

As she turned around he grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to him. He put his arms around her waist tightly and rested his chin on her shoulder. She didn't resist.

"I can't kiss you again, since I know I would ruin your makeup, but I wish I could," he whispered into her ear. Her hair smelled like lavender again.

She smiled. "You know Roy, I almost wrote you off with that short dress comment," she whispered back.

"Sorry. I'm just being honest. You do look really beautiful," he replied.

She pulled away. "I have to go."

He regretfully let her go. He felt colder. "I'll come and get you in an hour," he said.

"I'll be waiting," she said, and she left for Winry's room. He went into his own room and anxiously waited for an hour to be up.

Upon her return, she saw May and Paninya helping Winry into her dress.

"You were gone so long Riza, the flowers were delivered before you got back. Have a good time with Hayate?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. I saw Ed and Alphonse and some others. They all look very handsome," Riza answered while she went to help with the dress.

Winry finished getting her dress on and found her bouquet. Pinako cried.

"Well, I'm finally ready," Winry exclaimed. They all complimented on her finished look while May and Riza got their bouquets.

"I bet the General is going to beside himself over you," Rebecca whispered to Riza. Riza just glared at her. If only Rebecca knew the truth…

Alphonse knocked on Roy's door and walked in. "Are you ready, General?" Alphonse asked.

"Absolutely," Roy replied as he opened the door. "Let's go to the wedding."


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Happiest chapter ever. Calm before the storm.

Chapter 7

Roy and Alphonse walked to Winry and May's room. It wasn't very far.

"Major Hawkeye looked really lovely earlier, didn't she?" Alphonse asked Roy.

"Yeah, she did," Roy responded absentmindedly. He had thought of little else since he had left her in the hallway earlier.

Alphonse elbowed Roy and gave him a look. "We all know you thought so. It was incredibly obvious. You better be careful, though, or you'll be the next to get married."

Roy smiled. "Maybe I will."

Alphonse laughed. "I hope you do."

They arrived at their destination and Alphonse knocked on the door. It was quickly opened by May, who blushed when she saw Alphonse.

"We're ready to go," May said cheerfully.

Al grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it. Her face lit up with delight and embarrassment. "I would be happy to accompany you down, May," he said. He then offered her his elbow, and she linked her arm with his. They proceeded to go down to the beach without waiting for Roy and Riza.

Riza came out of the room next, a look of surprise on her face. "Alphonse Elric is quite the gentleman," she said to Roy. Roy looked upset.

"I'm always a gentleman to you Riza," he replied in a hurt tone.

"Not so much lately, Roy," she whispered into his ear. "Plus, what would I do with one?"

"I don't know," he murmured as he offered his own elbow for her. She put her arm through his and they followed after where Al and May had gone to the beach.

Al and May were waiting for Riza and Roy at the door out to the beach. Pianko and Winry were also there. They stopped in front of them.

"I guess this is where I leave you," Roy said to Riza. "Before I go though, I need to do something." He leaned his face close to hers.

She panicked. He was not going to kiss her in front of everyone, was he?

He raised his hand and rubbed her nose. "You had something on your face." He then moved his hand down to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes.

Alphonse cleared his throat. "Ah-hem. The wedding is about to start."

Roy pulled his hand away quickly and Riza moved to Winry's side in a flash. Winry and May were giggling again. Pinako just smiled.

"See you soon," Roy said quietly to Riza as he and Alphonse went to go stand with Edward.

Winry turned to Riza, still laughing. "I'll throw the bouquet to you at the reception, Riza. I think May wanted it, but I think you might need it before her."

"It's ok, I can just catch the bouquet at Major Hawkeye's wedding," May said cheerfully.

Riza didn't reply. Her heart was beating so fast.

An attendant from the resort who was helping coordinate the wedding came in the door Roy and Al had just went through. "It's time."

Winry hugged May and Riza, who hugged her back. Then she looked at Pinako. "I'm ready granny."

May went out first, than Riza.

The spot on the beach where Edward and Winry were getting married was lined with chairs, and every seat was taken. At the end of the aisle was an arch filled with flowers. It was simple but beautiful. The sun was just starting to set, and the sky was ablaze with red and orange.

Some of those in attendance, besides those who had been at Ed's party and at Winry's the night before were the chimeras, Darius, Heinkel, Jerso, and Zampano; Dr. Tim Marcoh; Miles, Olivier Armstrong's second-in command; and many others whose lives had been touched by both Edward and Winry. Alex Louis Armstrong was already crying hysterically, and Maria Ross was doing her best to console him.

As Riza walked alone down the aisle, her bouquet in hand, she smiled at all of her friends who were seated. She then looked up front by the arch. Scar, who was officiating the wedding, nodded at her, his face solemn. Scar had offered to marry Ed and Winry, even though they weren't Ishvalan as he was, and they gratefully accepted, another step in trying to heal the wounds of war. Riza gave Edward a reassuring grin, as he looked nervous. He smiled back. Alphonse elbowed Roy, who had been watching May line up on the other side of Scar.

His gaze went from May to Riza when Al had elbowed him. Something about being here with her, without the shadow of their careers looming in on them had made him brave. He wasn't concerned about the consequences of being with her, which couldn't be more apparent to most of the people in attendance. Between Al elbowing Roy, the look he was now giving her, one of complete adoration, and the way she blushed and wouldn't look at him, anyone looking at Roy and Riza at that moment would suspect some kind of romance between the two of them.

Riza heard whispering from the crowd as she took her place next to May, but before she could try and figure out what it was about Winry came out with Pinako and everyone got up and turned towards her.

When they got to the end of the aisle, Edward walked up and Pinako gave him Winry's hand. She patted both their hands and sat next to Azumi in the front row. Edward and Winry walked under the arch to where Scar stood. He asked them to clasp hands, and Winry handed her bouquet to May, who held it for her during the ceremony. She and May then stayed on one side of the arch while Al and Roy stood on the other side.

Riza glanced at Roy while Ed and Winry were reciting their vows to one another. She was crying tears of joy for her friends, but she could still make out his face even through her blurry vision.

"You are now joined as one, under the eyes of Ishvala," Scar said as he concluded the ceremony. Ed and Winry both bowed to Scar, and then kissed. Everyone cheered, and most people were in tears. Alex Louis Armstrong was the most vocal and his emotional outburst could be overheard by everyone. But no one minded.

Edward turned to hug his brother, who congratulated him merrily. He then hugged Roy, and said, "General, I hear you're the next one to get married."

Roy smiled at him. "Maybe," he said coyly. Edward punched his arm.

Winry had turned to May and they were jumping up and down and hugging. May then gave Winry her bouquet back. Winry then hugged Riza, and walked over to Ed who was waiting for her in the middle of the arch.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Elric," Ed said to her as they waved at everyone.

"Thank you, Mr. Elric," she replied as she took his hand and led him back down the aisle.

Alphonse stretched his hand out towards May as he walked to meet her, and they also laughed and talked while waving at everyone as they walked down the aisle.

Riza looked down as she walked down to meet Roy in the middle in front of the arch. She saw his hand and took it.

"Shall we?" he whispered in her ear.

They only looked at each other as they walked back into the resort where the reception was being held. Rumors started to fly around the wedding crowd. Were Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang finally getting together after all this time?

Rebecca smugly turned to Havoc, who was holding her hand. "Well Jean, it looks like our little plan might be working."

"Don't get too excited yet, there's still a bit more we have to do," he replied, and he kissed her forehead.

She looked back at where Riza and Roy were walking away. "I'm feeling very confident in my matchmaking skills."


	8. Chapter 8

Note: So this chapter is super long and super angsty. Lemon next chapter.

Chapter 8

The reception was in the Grand Ballroom of the resort, a huge room with a dance floor in the middle and tables and chair all around them. Huge clear vases held cascades of red and white flowers, and candles flickered all around. The band was seated up in the balcony to the side, and at the back of the room was the table for the wedding party.

Winry, Edward, May, and Alphonse were already sitting when Roy and Riza entered. They all turned and looked at them, grinning.

Riza gave Roy a confused look. "What?" she asked the others as she and Roy sat at opposite ends of the table.

"You two are stealing the attention away from us at our own wedding! All anyone can talk about is if the two of you are together now," Edward joked.

Riza blushed. Roy ignored the comment.

"Geez Ed, you're so blunt about everything. Riza, I'm sorry. Your relationship or whatever with the General is your business, and not anyone else's," Winry said, while she looked at Edward disapprovingly.

"It was just a joke…" Edward muttered to himself, looking chastised.

"Winry's right, brother. You should keep your observations regarding Major Hawkeye and General Mustang to yourself," Alphonse agreed.

Edward sank deep in his chair. "Why is everyone so mean to me when I just got married?"

Everyone laughed, and that's when all the other guests started to come in.

Winry then leaned over where May was sitting next to her and asked Riza, "Seriously though, what is going on with you two?"

"If I knew, I would tell you," Riza replied. May exchanged a knowing look with Winry.

On the other side of the table, a similar conversation was taking place.

"So, General, what did you mean when you might be the next one to get married? Are you going to ask Major Hawkeye to marry you?" Edward asked. Alphonse was also listening closely. Roy looked at the both of them.

"Honestly, why is this so fascinating to everyone?" Roy wondered out loud.

"Because you two could be the next leaders of Amestris. It's kind of big news," Alphonse answered.

Roy's retort was cut off as he thought of what Al had said. What if Riza didn't want to be First Lady of Amestris? Maybe she was fine being a Major. He hadn't given that any consideration.

"What's the matter? You look worried, General," Al asked.

"Nothing. I think everyone is here now. Shouldn't you go greet your guests, Edward?" Roy replied.

Edward and Winry got up and went from table to table, thanking everyone and receiving congratulations and wishes for their happiness in return. May and Alphonse also went with them.

Roy went to Riza after the other four had left the table. "Let's go talk to Rebecca and Havoc. We should get it over with," he said to her. She took his arm and they walked over together where Rebecca and Havoc were sitting.

"Riza! You looked so beautiful! And Roy, you looked handsome as ever, which I'm sure Riza told you," Rebecca said happily as she hugged Riza. Riza sighed as she let go of her.

"No, she never once mentioned it to me. I, of course, told her how beautiful she looked more than once," Roy said to Rebecca. Riza's arm twitched. Why didn't she bring her gun?

"You're such a gentleman, General," Havoc added as Rebecca sat back down.

"I always love to compliment the ladies," Roy said as he slid his arm across Riza's waist and held her next to him. Riza glared at him.

Rebecca noticed what was happening and decided to take pity on her best friend for once. "General, I think your subordinates are calling for you."

Fulman, Breda, and Brosh weren't actually calling for him. It was more they were calling attention to him and the fact that his arm was now around Riza Hawkeye.

"I'm going to go talk to Lan Fan and Ling. I want to see if Lan Fan is ok," she said to Rebecca and Havoc. She left Roy standing there.

"You're in trouble," Rebecca told Roy, who watched Riza leave. She turned around and gave him a look. Not a good one.

He smiled and shrugged. "That's nothing new."

After making the rounds, everyone sat back down and and dinner was served. Roy anxiously glanced around everyone to look at Riza, but she didn't acknowledge him.

After everyone's plates were cleared, the band started to play, and the first dance between the bride and groom was announced. Winry and Edward walked out on to the floor, and he kissed her before they started to dance.

"I love you so much. I always have," he said to her.

"I'm just glad you got taller so we could get married," she replied.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Why is everyone so hard on me today?"

"Ha, welcome to the rest of your life! You think I'm going to start going easy on you now?" she replied, winking and laughing.

After awhile, all other couples were asked to join the dance.

Alphonse quickly got up and offered his hand to May. "Would you like to dance?" he asked her.

"Of course," she replied adoringly, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. They were the first couple to join Ed and Winry. Ed pointed at his brother and winked.

Denny Brosh and Kain Fuery, both profusely blushing, went to where Maria Ross and Sheska were sitting together, talking.

Maria grabbed Denny's hand before he could say anything and walked towards the dancefloor, with Denny trailing behind. While they were dancing, she whispered, "I might have said something about us to some people."

Denny shrugged. "If Major Hawkeye and General Mustang can be together than I'm sure we can too," he said and he lightly kissed her forehead. She sighed and put her chin on his shoulder while they continued dancing.

Meanwhile, Fuery finally broke the ice with Sheska while they talked about Black Hayate, who had accompanied him over.

"Do you want to dance, Sheska?" he asked her after awhile. She nodded, too embarrassed to talk. Black Hayate followed them when they went to go dance, and ran around them and barked while they danced.

Roy was panicking. Now Rebecca and Havoc were dancing. He had planned on going to talk to them about if he should ask Riza to dance. Now he didn't know what to do. That's when Vato Fulman and Heymans Breda came over to him.

"Sir, if you don't ask Major Hawkeye to dance soon, one of us will, and she won't be happy that you ignored her. So get on it," Fulman said seriously, and Breda nodded.

"I think she's mad at me," he told them.

"Well, go to her and find out," Breda replied while gesturing towards Riza. Riza ignored them, instead gazing at all the happy couples, wishing her love life was less complicated.

Roy got up. Fulman and Breda both pushed him towards her. He held out his hand to her. She looked up at him, her arms crossed.

"Riza, if you would dance with me, I would consider it a great honor," he said, staring into her eyes.

"Fine," she replied begrudgingly, took his hand, and let him lead her to the dance floor where almost everyone was dancing. He looked at Fulman and Breda. They both gave him a thumbs up.

Even though she was mad at him, she was still very aware of his hands, one on her waist, the other holding hers.

"I'm sorry I took liberties with you earlier. I shouldn't have done that in front of everyone," he said to her quietly.

"Please be more careful in the future," she warned him.

He brought his lips close to her ear. "I don't know if I'll be able to help it," he whispered.

She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She had a lot of feelings and she didn't know what to do with them. She put her head on his chest and he held her tighter.

When the song was over, she made to move but he refused to let her go. She felt so right in his arms. He wanted her there forever.

"Roy, the song is over…"

"I'm sure there will be another one soon enough," he said softly. "Riza…"

She broke away from him and calmly walked into the hallway. No one was there. The bathrooms were on the other side but it was too dark where she was for anyone to see her. She also went behind a huge potted palm so no one was sure to notice her. She didn't cry, but stared straight ahead at a shady picture on the wall in front of her.

What is going on? All he'd ever done is hint that he cared about her. Now he was showing her affection in front of almost everyone they knew. She was so confused. Why was he playing with her? Or was he serious? And what did he want? She sighed aloud.

"I knew you had to be somewhere around here," Roy said after he heard her sigh. He slowly approached her until he was in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked sullenly, upset he had found her.

"I came out here to find out what I had done wrong. Again," he replied.

She looked up at him. "What is this? What are you doing? We can't be together, unless you quit the military, because I'm not leaving just to be with you. it's not fair. So how can you be like this in front of everyone," she sputtered, all her thoughts spilling out.

"Because I love you, and I don't care if our friends know it."

She had absolutely nothing to say to that. She was completely caught off guard.

"I've loved you a long time. Longer than I even probably know. I don't want you to quit the military though. Well, I kind of do. When your grandfather retires as Fuhrer next month, and I become Fuhrer, I want you to be my First Lady of Amestris. Which I guess what I'm really saying is that I want to marry you, Riza Hawkeye," he said, then he wrapped her up in his arms.

Riza's mind was blank. She couldn't think. She never thought he would say that. Ever. Now that he had, she had no idea how to reply.

Before she could say anything, Havoc stumbled over to where they were and drunkenly asked, "Roy, where is the bathroom?"

Roy grabbed his friend, who looked like he was going to fall over. "You're drunk again? It's a really great weekend for you, isn't it?" Roy said incredulously. Havoc nodded and laughed.

"Riza, I'm going to take him to the bathroom. Will you be around later?" he asked her.

"I'm a bridesmaid. I can't leave," she replied.

"Riza, Roy, I want you to have an open bar at your wedding too," Havoc said, smiling at both of them and trying to hug Roy.

"Havoc, get yourself together. Riza, I…" Roy trailed off, as she had disappeared while he was trying to get Havoc off of him. His fists clenched and he muttered a curse under his breath.

"Sir, you really need to quit making Major Hawkeye mad. Your marriage is going to be very bumpy if you continue on this way," Havoc said seriously as he pointed at Roy.

"This is all your fault, you drunk!" Roy yelled, visibly mad, as he supported Havoc and walked back into the ballroom, where he deposited Havoc with Rebecca. She could take care of him.

Riza avoided Roy all night, dancing with their friends. He danced with no one, but instead sat and glared at everyone who danced with her. Speeches were made, champagne was drunk, and all was happy. Roy acted happy when anyone noticed him, but inside he was in turmoil. Riza wasn't any different.

After the reception was over Roy walked back to his room alone to take a shower. He thought about what had transpired earlier while he showered. How had this happened so fast? He kissed her once and then he tells her he wants to marry her? He hit his head against the wall, lightly. He felt stupid.

He got out of the bathroom and put on the shorts he slept in. Havoc was awake and sitting up in the bed. Roy lay down on the sofa and sighed.

"What's wrong sir?" Havoc asked, somehow miraculously sober-sounding.

Roy narrowed his eyes at him. "What, did you sober up already?"

"Pretty much. So listen, Rebecca's coming over, to this room, for some alone time with yours truly. So…it would be nice if you would leave," Havoc replied, smiling.

"First, that was a lot more information then I cared to hear. Second, there are no more rooms in this place! Am I supposed to sleep outside?" Roy said angrily, sitting up.

Havoc's answer was cut off by a knock at the door. Havoc quickly got up and opened the door. Rebecca walked in and noticed Roy looking angry.

"I don't know what you did to Riza, but she hasn't been right since the two of you disappeared into the hallway together and she won't talk to me about it. So whatever you did to upset her, go take care of it now," Rebecca demanded, her hands on her hips. She wasn't about to let Roy Mustang hurt her friend.

Roy didn't reply.

"Yeah, so like I said, you should go. Here, take this pillow and blanket just in case you have to sleep in a beach chair outside. Hopefully you won't need it but I don't want you coming back here," Havoc said as he forced Roy up and out the door. He handed him the pillow and blanket.

"Our room is that way, just in case you forgot. Good luck," Rebecca said hurriedly, pointing towards her and Riza's room.

Havoc then closed the door, leaving Roy stranded outside.

"You're a really bad girl, Rebecca," Havoc said as he picked her up and put her on the bed. She laughed as he lay next to her.

"You'll see just how bad I am tonight," she replied suggestively.

He kissed her, urgently, and she returned it, putting her arms around his neck. When she broke it off, she whispered, "I hope this works out between Riza and Roy. I'd feel bad if we put them on this path and then it didn't work out."

He rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I think it's gonna be fine." he said, and kissed her again.

Roy was staring at the door to his room, a pillow and blanket in both of his hands, half-naked. He just could not win tonight. He groped his pillow, and, upon feeling something in it, looked relieved.

He begrudgingly walked to Riza's room. He had known this is what Havoc and Rebecca had planned, and he had been fine with it when she was still flirty with him. But now that he had botched things, it was just going to be awkward. Plus, he felt really guilty that he had upset her. That was the opposite of his intentions. Why was he constantly messing this up?

He got to the door. He gently set down his pillow and raised his hand to knock, but then put it down. What was he going to say when she opened the door? He sighed loudly and hung his head. A second later, Riza opened the door.

"Why don't you ever have clothes on!? Get in here before someone sees you!" she exclaimed. She pulled him in the room, grabbed his pillow that was on the floor in the hall, and shut the door quickly. He quickly grabbed the pillow from her, securing it against his body.

"Havoc and Rebecca kicked me out of my own room like this! It's not my fault," he explained. That was when he noticed her. She was wearing a very short, pink nightgown. He could see all of her legs and the neckline was pretty low. Crap.

She noticed he was looking at her outfit. "I forgot my nightclothes so I had to borrow one of Rebecca's ridiculous nightgowns. So don't get any ideas," she said as she crossed her arms.

He quit staring and looked at his pillow. "I won't. So, listen, can I sleep on your sofa? Rebecca and Havoc are…busy, and I just want to sleep. I won't bother you at all, I promise," he said earnestly.

Riza glanced at the sofa. It was completely covered with Rebecca's belongings from her luggage and she did not feel like dealing with it. She sighed.

"Just sleep on the bed next to me. The sofa is covered with stuff, in case you didn't notice. Just don't try anything, or I swear I will shoot you. I have a gun in this room," she warned him and went over to the bed.

He watched her walk over. He couldn't help himself. Even though she might hate him, she had invited him to her bed. His thoughts turned very impure. "I could sleep on the floor…"

She glared at him. He set his pillow and blanket on the floor next to the bed and got into the bed. She lay with her back to him. He stared at her back for awhile and then gazed up at the ceiling.

She couldn't sleep. She couldn't believe this is all Rebecca had packed to sleep in! She also was mad at herself. How could she have forgotten to pack her own clothes? Oh, right, because General Roy Mustang had procrastinated on his paperwork, and she had packed in a hurry. She sighed softly. Everything was his fault. And wasn't it convenient that Rebecca and Havoc kicked him out? She was going to have words with Rebecca tomorrow.

The air between them was tense. All he wanted to do was move over and wrap his arms around her. Then he would kiss her neck, and then… He put a stop to his own line of thinking. It was not helpful.

She got out of bed abruptly and put on a robe the resort provided. It covered more of her body and made her feel more comfortable. She then went out on the balcony but left the door open. She sat down and stared at the lake again. The night was warm again, with a slight breeze. The sky was clear and the moon was bright.

He took that as a sign that she was willing to talk to him. If she hadn't wanted to see him, she would have closed the door. He proceeded out onto the balcony based on this logic.

"Um, Riza, can I come out there with you?" he asked carefully, standing in the door between the balcony and the room.

She turned and looked at him. "I was just coming out to get some air. It's hot in our room."

"Our room?" he asked her. Her cheeks turned red.

"Yeah, mine and Rebecca's," she clarified.

He sat next to her and she avoided eye contact. He decided he couldn't do this any longer.

"Riza, If you don't love me, it's ok. I really sprung it on you, and if you don't want to marry me, well, I understand that too. But, well, I do love you, and I do want to marry you. So if you do love me, but you want to wait to get married, that's fine too. I just feel bad if I upset you," he said, looking at her directly, waiting for some kind of sign from her about how she felt.

She met his gaze after thinking for a minute. She took a deep breath. "Roy Mustang, you had to know that I always loved you. I let you, and you only, see my father's research. I went to Ishval to follow you. I came back from that hell and stayed with you. I can't say I was never with anyone else, because that would be a lie, but I kept you in my heart. It's just when you said that to me, I never, ever, thought I would actually hear those words from you," she stated. She felt a lot better admitting everything and started to smile.

Roy was shocked, and it showed on his face. "Who were the other guys you were with?" he asked after awhile.

Her slight smile disappeared, Instead, she looked at him, confused. "Out of everything I just said, that's what you're worried about?"

"Yes, because I'm going to kill them, so I need to know who they are," he replied simply.

She could not believe what she was hearing. "Oh, so I was just supposed to save myself for you? What about all those women you were with? I heard it was a pretty large amount," she argued. She got up and walked back into the room. He followed after her.

"It was not that many. That was just gossip, and this is different. When I think of you with some faceless jerk I just want to burn him," he said, closing the door to the balcony. His hand was twitching.

She turned on him. "Are you an idiot? You haven't acknowledged anything I said that was maybe a million times more important than some guys I was with years ago!" she said, incredibly frustrated.

He walked in front of her. He tipped her chin up so that he could see her face. She looked so mad. He smiled.

"Fine, I apologize. It doesn't matter. You're right. I just want to say, that when you said that you loved me, I've never been so happy in my life. Just promise me you won't be with anyone else but me ever again."

He lightly kissed her lips.

"Fine," she agreed. "But you can't be with anyone else either."

He traced her lips with his fingers. "There's no one else I want to be with besides you."

The tension between them melted quickly. He put his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him and kissed her, more passionately than before. When she moaned and her lips parted, he touched his tongue to hers.

Her heart was beating so fast. She wrapped her arms around him while they kissed. His skin was so hot.

When they broke apart, what seemed like an eternity later, Roy gazed at her face. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her cheeks were flushed. She looked irresistible.

"Roy, I want you tonight," Riza said quietly, her eyes still closed.

Roy grinned mischievously. "That's good, because if you didn't, I was going to go take the longest, coldest shower ever."


	9. Chapter 9

Note: LEMON. Skip if you don't like it.

Chapter in which Roy and Riza have sex. You're welcome.

Chapter 9

He was nervous, if he was honest with himself. Sure, he had been with a small amount of women before, but not her, the only woman he actually ever wanted to be with. So he was nervous.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, taking out all the pins that held her hair up. Rebecca had given her a very intricate hairstyle, and she was having a hard time finding all the pins. He was lying on his side next to her, propped up on one elbow, watching her hair fall down in a cascade of soft blonde strands. She started to get nervous too. He wasn't saying anything. Plus, after she got done with her hair, there was nothing to distract them anymore from starting. Her fingers stilled when she had all of her hair down and she tensed when he spoke.

"Riza, will you lie down on your stomach? There's something I've always wanted to do," he said solemnly as he played with the ends of her hair.

She did as he asked. She crossed her arms on the pillow in front of her and laid her cheek on them. He sat up and bent over her. He pulled her nightgown up and she untangled herself from it and threw it on the floor. He moved her long hair to the side so he could see her.

He gazed at her back, at the tattoo her father had put there and the burn marks he himself had put there. He started tracing the tattoo with his fingers, barely touching her skin. She shuddered, her skin getting hot everywhere his fingers went. He smiled at her response.

He leaned down and kissed a part of her back where he had burned her. He had never wanted to burn her, but he had done it because she had asked him and he hadn't wanted her to be in pain anymore. Yet as soon as he had done it, he had wanted to kiss every part of where her beautiful skin had been marred. He had wanted to soothe her pain. Yet he had been afraid after that. He hadn't felt like he deserved to be the one to comfort her in that way.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, pushing herself up with her arms and turning around to look at him, her eyes wide.

"I haven't even started yet, so just wait," he promised, his dark eyes focused on her back still.

He gently pushed her body back down on the bed, then placed his hands on either side of her and started licking and kissing every part of her back, making up for all the years he had denied himself the pleasure of it. She closed her eyes and let the sensations of his mouth and tongue on her body overtake her. She shivered.

"Roy…"

"What?" he asked, moving his mouth up to her neck.

"You don't have to feel bad about what you did to my back. I asked you to do it. I've never blamed you for that," she said breathlessly as he continued to kiss her.

He stopped, and she took the opportunity to turn over and sit up next to him. She put her arms around his abs and back, liking the feeling of them.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" he queried. He was having trouble thinking rationally, as her breasts were now pressed against his chest. He could feel all of them. It was almost too much for his control.

"We've been together long enough," she whispered, repeating the words he had once said to her. He sighed.

"That's not the only thing I feel bad about you know. I brought you on my dangerous path through life. You said you would follow me into hell, and I let you, and I shouldn't have. I hurt you, multiple times. You almost died. And if you had, I don't know…" he replied, holding her even more tightly.

"What about you? I thought you did die! I thought Lust killed you! It made me weak. I couldn't do anything except cry. And now you have scars too," she argued, breaking apart from him and lightly touching his side where he had seared his skin. He put his hand on top of hers and gazed into her eyes.

"You know, if Alphonse hadn't been there, and I hadn't been in immense physical pain, I would have kissed you then. You looked so beautiful when you were crying," he said, smirking.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this really a time to be teasing me?"

"It's exactly the right time," he said, half-smiling. He kissed her again, and slowly pushed her body back on the bed with his own. He kissed her throat and she moaned with pleasure, her eyes tightly shut, savoring the feel of his tongue and his warm mouth on her skin.

He stopped, looked at her with hot desire in his eyes, and asked, "Riza, I want to be inside you. Is that ok?"

She opened her eyes. "I said I wanted you," she said confidently, finally ready to be with the man she had loved since she was a young woman.

He then moved to the side of the bed and took off his shorts and underwear, then turned to her. She was still wearing her white panties. Those had to go. He crawled on top of her again. He started kissing her stomach and worked them off of her, throwing her panties on the floor next to her nightgown. She was as gorgeous and he had always imagined.

She looked at his entire naked body, something she had never seen before, even though they had been around each other such a long time. She was not displeased with what she saw. Her eyes roamed hotly over his muscular torso, and down. When she saw his penis she blushed. It was definitely big enough, that was for sure. He saw her looking and smirked.

He then proceeded to kiss her inner thighs and lifted up her legs. With her legs on top of his shoulders, he had much better access to her luscious body.

Her breathing was heavy. She couldn't think straight with his tongue so close to the wet place between her legs. So when he put his tongue inside her, her mind became even more frenzied. She shifted and started saying his name over and over. She felt so tight and she needed his release.

He kept licking her, feeling her walls convulse around his tongue. She was so hot and wet. It was driving him crazy.

"Roy…" she whimpered softly, wanting him to stop his torturous tongue.

He could tell she was ready, and he definitely was. He had been hard since she had taken her hair down. He wanted to be with her more than anything, ever.

Roy got back on top of her, planted his hands on either side of her, and entered her slowly. She cried out in response, her body moving with his. He thrust into her slowly, every inch excruciatingly pleasurable.

He started going in and out of her more quickly, encouraged by her moans. He wanted to make her come at the same time as him, so he was willing to go as long as she needed.

He licked her breasts, and as soon as he did it, she wanted more. She arched her back, putting them closer to his mouth, and he licked and suckled. Her breathing became ever more labored and she dug her nails into his back, scratching him. He felt so good inside her.

When she finally felt her orgasm coming upon her, she told him, breathlessly, that she was there.

He grabbed one of her hips tightly and buried himself inside of her all the way, groaning in ecstasy. She met him and gasped, with waves of pleasure racing up and down her body. She cried out loudly.

He then collapsed next to her, his energy completely gone. He quickly grabbed her and gathered her up in his arms, spooning her. She pulled the blankets over them. He kissed the back of her hair. He loved her hair.

She felt warm in his muscular arms. She couldn't stop smiling. Her body was still slightly shivering from the intensity of her orgasm.

"Are you cold?' he asked as his hands grazed her sides.

"No," she said, kind of embarrassed to tell him how good he had made her feel.

"Was it ok?" he asked her, concerned.

She turned her head and looked at him, beaming. "Yes sir, it was."

He pushed his lips against hers again, then hugged her tightly against his own body again.

"I'm so tired," he said sleepily with his eyes closed.

"Me too," she replied, and they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.

They would worry about the consequences of their interlude in the morning. For now, they enjoyed the anonymity the dark gave them. The sun would shine on them soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Every couple I like gets a kind of one-shot story in this chapter about what happens after the wedding, because FMA:B has lots of great ships and I don't want to limit myself to just Royai. So this is a long chapter.

Chapter 10

Edward/Winry

Their room was covered in flower petals and the view from the room looked on to a huge lit-up fountain with the beach in the background. It was twice as big as the other rooms with a fireplace and canopy bed.

Winry looked up at Ed, who was carrying her into the room after the reception. "Wow, it's so beautiful."

He laid her gently on the bed and lay next to her on the other side. He took his tie off while Winry took off her pantyhose. Both items of clothing were incredibly uncomfortable.

"So I think Rebecca was going to kick General Mustang out of his room and make him stay with Riza tonight," Winry said, getting up to get undressed. She was so ready to be out of her dress.

"I just hope they really like each other. I'd hate for it to not work out and things be awkward for them. When I was a state alchemist, and don't ever tell either of them I said this, but I really looked up to both the General and Major Hawkeye," Ed replied as he started to take off his tuxedo.

"What would be so bad about telling them that now? I'm sure they'd appreciate it. You were kind of hard on General Mustang back then," she replied, trying unsuccessfully to get the zipper on the back of her dress undone.

"I was a teenager. That's how you're supposed to be. Difficult. Do you need help with your dress?" he explained.

"Yes, thank you, my darling husband," she replied, smiling at him.

He rubbed his head. "That's going to take some getting used to, being called someone's husband."

When they finally got her out of her dress, many minutes later, she put on a robe over her underclothes and looked down at the fountain underneath their room.

"Oh, look Ed, it's your brother and May! They're sitting really close together," Winry exclaimed.

Edward finished undressing and stood next to her in his boxer shorts.

"Well, May did catch the bouquet after all. I know they spent a lot of time together in Xing before, and I think Al is really serious about her," he replied. She put her arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder while they watched May and Al for a while.

"We probably shouldn't be watching them. It is our wedding night, you know?" Edward reminded Winry.

She looked at him coyly. "So? Is that supposed to mean anything?"

He shook his head. "Fine, I'm just going to go to sleep then," he said, yawning loudly and stretching. He lay down in bed and she just stared at him, incredulously.

"You're ridiculous," she said, took off her robe, and climbed on top of him. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yeah, I am," he replied solemnly, and brought his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily, wanting to savor every moment of their new life together.

Alphonse/May

He had whispered to her after the last dance to meet him by the fountain. He was nervous that she wouldn't show, but after a couple minutes of him pacing back and forth, she emerged from the building. She looked beautiful in her bridesmaid dress. General Mustang had said that he thought they were too short and tight, but Alphonse thought the General was just upset that any other man besides himself might think Major Hawkeye looked nice. May looked nice. More than nice.

"So, what did you want to see me for, Alphonse?" she asked as she approached him, the bridal bouquet still in her hand.

He took off his coat and set it next to him so she could sit on the edge of the fountain with him. He patted the spot and she sat next to him. One of her long braids brushed his hand.

"May, I think you know how I feel about you," he said, looking at his hands and blushing. "It's just hard, because you're always in Xing and I'm here. I want to be with you, all the time, but I don't want you to have to give up your home, and I don't necessarily want to give mine up either. I want to think of something though, so that we can be together."

She set the bouquet down on the other side of her and took his hands. He looked at her, surprised.

"I've been wanting to tell you something Alphonse, but I've never had time since I've been here to see you alone more than a minute. When General Mustang becomes Fuhrer, he wants me to be the ambassador from Xing. As you know, I'm on pretty good terms with Emperor Ling. Anyway, General Mustang wants me to stay in Central and keep diplomatic ties open between our countries. So, I'm going to be living in Amestris for awhile, maybe a long while," she explained.

"I won't act like that doesn't make me really happy, but won't you miss your clan?" he asked, concerned.

"I've crossed the desert so many times now I'm pretty much an expert. I can go see them when I need to. It's really more important to me to serve my country," she replied happily.

"Is that all? No other reason…" he teased.

"Well, I did catch the bouquet tonight," she replied, squeezing his hand.

He looked at her seriously. "May Chang, while you are in Amestris, I want to court you, and, if you'll have me, I want to marry you."

"Oh Alphonse," she said breathlessly, surprised at his candor.

He raised her hand and kissed it. "I vow to be with you and only you forever."

"Sometimes you're almost too much of a gentleman," she replied, and kissed him on the mouth herself.

Lan Fan/Ling

Ling propped Lan Fan's feet up on some pillows. It helped with her swollen ankles. Then he lay next to her on the bed, his arm resting on her stomach, waiting for the baby to move so he could feel it.

"I was so worried when the Curtis' brought you in last night. I'm not leaving your side ever again."

She beamed at him. "I was just feeling sick. I think I'm going to have to have the baby here in Amestris. I don't think I can make it back across the desert again. Maybe I should have stayed in Xing."

He moved his hand to her face and caressed it with his fingers. "It doesn't matter where we have our baby. Your doctor and your handmaidens are here, so I'm not worried. We can stay here until you feel well enough to leave again; the clan has everything in hand back in Xing."

"Do you think the other clans are still mad you won't take any wives from them?" she asked.

"I only need one wife, and one heir. It makes everything so much simpler. Plus, I've given all the clans equal status. I don't know why there should be any more problems," he replied. She was worried about that all the time. He didn't care. He was Emperor, and he was only going to be with Lan Fan. That's all there was to it.

"I'm sure there will always be problems, even within our own clan. I wish grandfather were still here," Lan Fan said wistfully. He leaned over and kissed where her tears had started to fall.

"I do too. The old man was a great man. But I'm glad we get to be here to witness the wedding of our friends and soon the birth of our baby," he replied as he held her.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back. Then he got up to take off his shoes. "Now do you want to change into your nightgown or are you comfortable as you are?"

"I'm fine in this, but will you take down my hair? It's giving me a headache," she answered. She had worn a flowy purple gown on purpose, because she knew she would be too tired at the end of the night to do much of anything.

She sat up slowly, and he sat behind her and let her hair loose from her many hairpins. He set the hairpins on the table next to him and they lay down again. Not long after, they both fell asleep, his arms comforting her. She was so lucky to have him.

But he was more than lucky to have her. She was his Empress, his protector, his everything, and he would keep her forever.

Havoc/Rebecca

They sat on the floor of the balcony, not wanting to be seen by Roy and Riza on the balcony next to them. They had been out on the balcony making out when Riza had come out, and Rebecca had pulled Havoc down to the ground so she could eavesdrop. He just sat there, smoking, while she poked her head over the ledge a little in order to hear better.

When she heard them confess to each other, she smiled at Havoc and he smiled back at her. But then Roy had to go and flub it, of course, and she couldn't hear anymore because Riza had rightfully stormed away.

Rebecca sighed and sat back up on the chair. Havoc sat in the chair next to her and finished his cigarette.

"They are so impossible. I'm glad that we're really well-adjusted. Geez, when you think of people who have it together, those two would be really high on my list. Not when it comes to relationships it seems though," Rebecca commented, shaking her head.

"I'm sure General Mustang will get himself out of this. He always seems to," Havoc replied, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table next to him.

"I hope so. I just want Riza to be happy, especially when I am," she said as she took his hand and led him back to the room.

"So am I the reason for this happiness you're feeling," he asked. He shut the door and turned to her.

"Um, that might be part of it," she said teasingly, but he cut her off and lightly pressed her against the wall, his arms on either side of her waist. His face was close to hers.

"Rebecca, you should know that you've always made me happy. You still wanted to be with me after my injury, and you helped me get though the healing process. I'll never forget that," he said solemnly. She put her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Damn it, Jean, why do you have to be so sweet sometimes?" she asked, and they stayed like that for quite some time.

Fuery/Sheska

Black Hayate scampered along the beach, barking happily while Sheska and Fuery walked behind in the edge of the gentle waves, avoiding each other. Sheska held her heels in one hand and Fuery had his hands in his pockets.

Hayate stopped, turned towards the building, looked up, and barked happily.

"What is it boy?" Fuery asked, stopping to turn and look where Hayate was looking.

He turned to Sheska, who had just caught up to them. "Look, I think that's General Mustang and Major Hawkeye! On the balcony, in the same room…" he trailed off, the implications of what he had just said aloud hitting him. The he smiled.

"They're not very subtle anymore, are they?" Sheska replied, her voice a little worried.

"Not really, but it's fine. The General will be the Fuhrer before long and he'll probably get rid of the anti-fraternization law of the military. It's going to be hard for him to keep them if he's with Major Hawkeye and everyone knows it," he explained, still looking up at them.

"Yeah. We're all friends here but it's going to get out. It's a pretty terrible policy anyway." Sheska added quietly.

Hayate started sniffing something in the sand.

Fuery turned and gazed at Sheska. She was so shy, but he felt like he had used this weekend to start to crack her shell a little. "When I was in the South, a lot of my friends died, but I promised myself I would live so the General would be Fuhrer and we could stop fighting. Now that the fighting is over, I want to live for myself, and I want everyone I care about to live how they want to as well," he said resolutely. He took her hand.

She blushed. "I think that sounds like a good plan."

Hayate quit sniffing and bounded up to them, happily, and they both greeted him warmly.

Miles/Olivier

Olivier Mira Armstrong woke up in a strange bed, naked. Major Miles lay next to her, fast asleep, also naked.

She knew most people thought of her as a cold woman, but Miles never saw that in her.

She turned and touched his face and he stirred in his sleep. She had been happy when he had returned from rebuilding Ishval. She had missed his red eyes.

She didn't mind that he was her subordinate. It had never really mattered.

At least she was more discreet than Mustang. It had been pretty obvious for many years that he was in love with Hawkeye. Everyone knew it.

No one knew about her and Miles though, she was sure. She would keep it that way until she had figured out what she wanted from him.

Until then, she would just sleep next to him every night. The North was cold, and she liked having someone next to her to keep her warm.

Riza/Roy

Riza woke up and sat up, out of breath. Roy woke up and sat up next to her and started to gently rub her back.

"What wrong?" he asked sleepily, pressing down his wild hair with his free hand.

"I was having a nightmare, about the war," she replied, pulling the blanket up and under her shoulders. She felt too vulnerable to be naked in front of him at the moment.

"I have them too," he said, his voice hollow.

"Do you think we deserve to be happy, after what we did?" she asked as she turned to him.

"It's the only way we can even try to heal ourselves and this country. What I did, it wasn't right, and I could have left it all behind me, but then how could I atone for what I had already done? I can't change what I did, but I can make up for it. I can't do it without you though," he explained, and then he kissed her on the back again, right where one of her burns was located.

"I'll marry you then. If you think that we should be allowed to be happy, then I want to spend the rest of our lives making up for everything we did," she said, closing her eyes.

He looked at her and slowly smiled. "We will. We'll be happy. I'll always be there when you have nightmares."

She opened her eyes and took his hand. "Do you promise?"

"Of course."

Note: I never write end notes!

Fuery and Sheska are a couple mostly because I think they would be cute together. That is the only reason, there is no evidence to support them as a couple except that I personally like them. Same thing with Miles and Olivier. Just got that vibe something might be going on there.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: So if you want to read this fic but don't like lemons I have marked the one in this chapter. It's a morning quickie so it's not long. ;)

Sometimes Roy is smooth, but honestly he's a total freaking dork 99% of the time LOL. Riza's totally flawless.

Chapter 11

Riza woke up, the sunlight filtering in through the window and into her eyes. She noticed three things at once: 1: she was not wearing clothes and she always wore clothes to bed, 2: someone's arms were around her stomach, and 3: those arms belonged to _Roy Mustang_.

Her memories of what had happened the night before flooded back to her and she smiled to herself. She put her hands on top of where his lay and closed her eyes again.

He stirred next to her but he didn't let go of her. He opened his eyes slowly. She was there, lying next to him. He hadn't been dreaming. For a second when he first woke up he thought he had been.

He liked the feel of her against him, her long hair strewn about all around him, with that light smell of lavender he now associated with her. She was rubbing his hands with her thumbs, probably unconsciously, but he found it comforting.

"Riza?" he whispered, seeing if she was awake.

She turned over and looked at him, and he grabbed her and held her against him again, not wanting to lose the contact between their bodies. "What?" she asked, beaming at him. She flattened his hair down with her hands since it had gotten totally messed up after their various activities the night before. She wondered how her hair looked but found she really didn't care.

He kissed her nose. "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to stay in bed all day. In fact, I want to stay here forever," she replied, wistfully. Once they left the bed, they would have to decide on their future, and Riza wasn't ready to face that quite yet.

Neither was Roy. He felt stupid. He should have told her he loved her a long time ago. Everything was still new, kind of, and they were going to have to rush right through their relationship to total commitment. Not that he wasn't ready to fully commit himself to her. He wouldn't mind waking up next to her for the rest of his life at all, especially if they were both always naked.

"I want to as well. But as long as we're together, I don't care where we are," he said resolutely, then he held her face in his hands and kissed her thoroughly. His tongue massaged hers, making him feel hot all over again.

***Warning: Lemon. Don't read if you don't want to.**

She wanted him again; she was already wet. He was going to drive her crazy if he kept making her feel like this just by kissing her. She rolled on top of him and straddled him, wanting him inside of her again.

He grabbed her hips and held her as she moved on top of him. "Damn Hawkeye, you're insatiable," he commented as he ran his hands up and down her back, liking the feel of her soft skin on his hands. He was smirking.

"You shouldn't have started things if you can't handle them," she teased back as she moved her hips up and down, her hands splayed on his hard chest. She moaned with pleasure.

"Riza…" he trailed off, unable to say anything else. She was moving faster and faster on top of him, and all he could think about was how good she felt. She was so wet, and he was so hard. He couldn't take it for long. Just holding her while they both slept had made him crazy with need for her, but now he was desperate to be inside her again, to make her moan and to know he had pleasured her thoroughly.

He grabbed her breasts and rubbed against her nipples. She cried out, her back arching even more against his touch.

They both felt the tension inside them building more and more. Her soft whimpering became more urgent.

When he felt her spasming against him in her orgasm, he grabbed her hard and pushed himself all the way inside her, coming along with her. They both rode the waves of pleasure racking their bodies. She collapsed on top of him and wouldn't move. She couldn't move. He moved his hands lazily all over her body, enjoying the weight of her body on top of him.

***Lemon over. Please resume your reading.**

That's when someone knocked on the door to the room they were in. Riza froze up as her eyes looked at the door, and Roy lightly pushed her off of him and put her behind him, ready to hide her naked body with his own.

Rebecca had her ear to the door. She could make out some kind of noise inside the room but it was muffled.

"General, we're leaving the door to the room unlocked if you want to go change," Havoc said, getting tired of Rebecca's nosiness. She glared at him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"We're all going down to the beach if you want to join us," Rebecca added in a singsong voice.

Roy looked at Riza, wondering if he should answer them.

"OK, thanks you two," Riza replied loudly so they could hear her through the door, hoping that would hasten their departure.

"See you later then," Rebecca replied happily.

As she and Havoc went down the hall down to the beach, hand in hand, Rebecca turned to him and excitedly exclaimed, "The General was definitely in there! I bet you he definitely slept on the bed with her, seeing as I totally covered the sofa in my crap."

Havoc shook his head and gave her a small smile. "I guess we'll be going to another wedding soon then."

Riza fell back on the bed, sighing, relieved Rebecca hadn't come in the room. Rebecca had taken some clothes with her last night when she had left, but Riza had been worried she had forgotten something and was just going to barge in to get it. Rebecca would probably have a heart attack if she saw Riza and Roy together. In bed. Naked. Riza started blushing thinking about it.

Roy watched Riza and guessed her thought process by the shifting emotions on her face. She was such an open book to him. When she blushed, he laid his head on her stomach and curled up next to her, placing his hand on the outside of her leg and started running it up and down her beautiful skin comfortingly. She ran her fingers absently through his hair while he felt her breathe.

"Riza. I don't care if they know. Let's go to the beach today. Together."

She sat up and looked at him, her eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when we go down there, I'll hold your hand in front of everyone. I'll check you out in your swimsuit on the beach, and if any other man does, I'll burn him alive. I'll make sure everyone knows that you are mine," he answered.

"I don't know…" she trailed off.

He sat up and put her face in between his hands again. He fiercely gazed at her until her hesitant amber eyes met his dark ones. "You're my fiancee now. We can't hide it forever."

She gasped slightly at the word "fiancee." She had forgotten she had said she would marry him last night.

"You forgot, didn't you?" he asked smugly.

She looked away. "Well, it's not like you got me a ring or anything."

He let go of her and turned to where his pillow from his room lay next to the bed. He had put it in there yesterday before the reception, just in case. He had bought it months before, hoping he would find the right time to give it to her. He pulled out a small black box and turned back to her.

"You sure about that?" he said confidently. He opened the box and revealed a single huge diamond in a gold band. He took it out, gently grabbed her hand, and slipped it on her finger.

She glared at him. "You just have an answer for everything."


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Everything is great and you should feel great. FLUFF TO THE MAX.

Chapter 12

Roy put his shorts on then bent over the bed and pressed his lips to Riza's, feeling her smile against them.

"I'll be right back," he said, kissed her again quickly, then slowly opened the door. He peeked his head out into the hall slowly, and, not seeing anyone, snuck over to his room.

She put her head back down on her pillow and let a smile creep onto her face while fingering her engagement ring. She was finally going to be with the love of her life.

When she said her life, she meant it. As a young girl, when Roy had come to study with her father, she had at first been wary of him, as any sheltered young girl would be of any boy she didn't know. But as time had gone by, she had come to feel a certain warmth for him, even perhaps developing a bit of a crush. After her father had died, he had been there for her, and she had started to feel something more than just a small girlhood crush. Eventually, through all their adventures in the military, she knew that she had fallen for him somewhere down the line. She couldn't exactly say when.

She loved his determination, the way he trusted only her to watch him, his dark eyes, and the way he flirted with her on the phone, even if it was just an act. But maybe it hadn't been as much of an act as she had thought…

She knew that he only slacked off at work to get attention from her. It was part of their game and she had figured they would play it forever, being flirtatious, and never more than that. She had wanted more, but had never expected it, and had certainly never acted on it. She wanted him, not only his body, but his mind and his soul. In the back of her mind, she waited, patiently waited, for the right time, hoping it would come, that he would feel the same way as she did. She had been yearning for him to say the words forever, and now that she had them, she would make sure he would always be with her to say them to her whenever she wanted. They would always protect one another.

She got up and took a shower, her mind racing through all that had passed between her and Roy the night before. She couldn't stop her cheeks from overheating. There was just something about him that made her feel so warm. Hot, even.

Roy had gone back to his room and got his clothes. He would come back and pack up the rest of his things later. He didn't want to leave Riza for very long. He wanted to feel her close to him again. He craved her presence.

He had been an idiot to deny himself the love of Riza Hawkeye for so many years. He had loved her longer than he could ever remember. He had a reputation as a womanizer, but the truth was he had hardly been with anyone. He didn't want anyone but her, and even when he was with someone, it was her face that stayed in his mind. Eventually he gave up on dating altogether. It was just too torturous, being with someone when every part of you wanted someone else. Plus, he had been a little too busy to date.

When he had gone to war, he had lain awake at night, thinking of her, especially after seeing her on the battlefield. She had been so broken, and he had never wanted that for her. He wanted to put her back together, but he didn't feel worthy of her quite yet.

When the war was over and he saw her every day, his obsession over her grew even stronger. At first, he thought it was the guilt of putting her in harm's way, but he quickly figured out it was more than that. He'd catch himself staring at her when he was supposed to be working, thinking about all the things he'd rather be doing to her instead of working on his paperwork. Luckily, he had some self-control.

He had known that every other man on his staff had, at one time or another, imagined themselves in love with Riza. There weren't a ton of women in the military, after all, and Riza was quite beautiful. Devastatingly gorgeous really. When any of them would even show a hint of admiring her in any way bur platonically, he would quietly squash any notions they had on that front when she wasn't around. It was an unsaid secret to every man in the military that Riza was off limits, and anyone who tried would be burned to death by Roy Mustang. No one had tested him. At first, most people just assumed it was because they were close friends who had grown up together and Roy felt responsible for her after the death of her father. It wasn't long though, after seeing them together, that people whispered about a clandestine, long-standing, and scandalous relationship between the two of them. They had never denied it, but neither did they confirm it. Maes Hughes and General Grumman were the only two brave enough in the military to even bring it up. Until now. Now it seemed like their relationship was conversational fodder for everyone, much to his annoyance.

He quickly walked back into her room, not wanting anyone to see him in the hall and accost him with random conversation. He was eager to get back to her.

He had just closed the door to her room when she had stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. He turned around and looked at her, then froze in his steps. Her skin was wet. He noticed that she had bite marks on her neck from where he had left them last night. He felt a wave of possessiveness overcome him. No one would ever see her like this except for him, unless they wanted to be a burned corpse out in the middle of the desert. He would make sure of that.

She shyly grinned at him, noticing his gaze on her body. "Roy, you should take a shower. We should go down soon with everyone else or people will start to wonder about us," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. She was not going to let him delay from the beach any longer. She loved swimming.

"Are you gonna come in here with me?" he asked in that dorky, flirty voice he had always used on the phone with her, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

She rolled her eyes. "No, sir, I'm going to get ready to go the beach. Take your clothes in with you. I don't need you to distract me with your nakedness," she chided as she shut the door in his face. She went through her luggage and started to change.

"Damn it," he swore on the other side of the door. He then took an extremely cold shower, since couldn't get the image of her body out of his mind. She was going to drive him insane.

When he got out of the bathroom, she was sitting on the sofa in a long pink maxi dress and sunglasses, her swimsuit on underneath, obviously waiting for him, her legs crossed. Her wet hair was in a high ponytail and she carried a large blue beach bag over her shoulder.

He was wearing his blue swim trunks and no shirt, again. She sighed inwardly. It would be so much easier to resist him if he wore a shirt.

He offered his hand and she took it. As they walked down the hall, they stole glances at each other, their eyes never meeting.

Everyone at the beach was awaiting their arrival. Rebecca had wasted no time telling the others about what she had assumed had gone on the night before, and all of their friends had all glanced towards the door at different times during the morning, interested in seeing how General Mustang and Major Hawkeye would act towards each other and in front of other people.

Roy hesitated when they reached the door.

"Are you nervous?" she queried, her face a little smug.

He looked wounded at her assumption. "Nope." He wouldn't let her win. He had told her he wanted everyone to know about them, so he was going have to follow through or he would never hear the end of it.

He opened the door and walked to where all the others were swimming, tanning, or just messing around near a large cabana. Edward and Winry were noticeably absent. They probably got to sleep in, Roy thought grumpily. He led her to a spot on the beach where Rebecca and Havoc were lying on their towels, Rebecca reading a novel while Havoc slept, snoring softly.

Rebecca whirled around at the sound of their approach. She remained silent as Riza took out their towels in her bag and Roy spread them out on the sand. Riza sat right next to Rebecca, greeted her friend, and pulled out her own book. She was trying to keep up the illusion everything was normal between her and Roy.

Rebecca quickly noticed the diamond on Riza's hand, however. "Is this what I think what this is Riza?!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Riza's hand, Riza's book falling down, to look at the ring closer. Riza slowly nodded, and Rebecca hugged her tightly, over the moon that her best friend had finally landed her man. She then went over and hugged Roy too. "General, you are so sly! We had no idea you were going to make an honest woman out of Riza finally!"

Rebecca went back to her own towel and continued to gush over the newfound information. Riza laughed at her over-exuberant friend, and Roy looked like he wanted to crawl into the sand and stay there a long time. Other people who attended the wedding were starting to notice Rebecca's loud exclamations.

Havoc's sleep was interrupted by them. He sat up, and, after observing the spectacle Rebecca was making, went over and shook the General's hand as Roy stood up to meet him. "Congratulations sir. Took you long enough."

"Yeah…" Roy replied, rubbing the back of his neck, now looking sheepish.

"How long you think this is going to go on for," Havoc asked jokingly, nodding his head at Rebecca and Riza, the former still hugging her friend and loudly discussing her future wedding. Riza just continued to laugh.

"Hours probably," Roy replied, glancing lovingly at Riza. Havoc just chuckled, went back to his towel, and went back to sleep. He was tired after last night. Roy lay back down on his towel too, still staring at his lover.

Riza could feel Roy's gaze upon her, and when she turned her head, she gave him an exasperated look. Rebecca was so loud. He smiled back at her.

Rebecca noticed their interlude and used the distraction to turn to Havoc. "Our plan worked perfectly," she said with a confident grin as she lightly elbowed him to make sure he was awake.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "We still have to get them married."

Rebecca winked at him. "Pssh, that'll be easy. Just look at them."

Havoc glanced at the General and the Major. Hayate had come bounding up to Riza, then over to Roy. Roy was currently rubbing Hayate's belly while Riza watched both of them.

Havoc pulled Rebecca towards him and her head lay on his chest. "Who should we set up next? This was too easy," he whispered in her ear.

"Well, Breda really needs someone. Oh, and I think Fuery and Sheska are definitely going to take some more pushing before they finally get together…" she replied quietly, droning on about their friends and potential relationships. He just lit a cigarette. That's what he got for humoring her.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Sorry this took so long.

The wedding's over and it's back to reality. What will this mean for Roy and Riza? Probably more angsty problems…because I like writing them.

I love everyone who reads this. ***hugs you***

Chapter 13

Riza reluctantly stepped aboard the ferry, with Hayate walking next to her. Dressed in her blue military uniform, she walked over to a bench, her black boots clacking loudly against the wooden floor. She sat down and sighed. She just was not looking forward to going back to work.

The whole day they had spent at the beach now seemed like a dream. He had done everything he said: he had complimented her when he saw her in her swimsuit, and had watched her when she was around any other male. Roy was a jealous man, and he would protect anything that was his. Luckily, he didn't have to burn anyone, which was good, since he hadn't even brought an ignition glove with him. He was on vacation, after all.

Everyone had been ecstatic when word got around Riza and Roy were engaged, but everyone was sworn to secrecy about it until General Grumman stepped down as Fuhrer. Not as many of their friends were in the military anymore so it would be a lot easier to hide, but Riza couldn't help but worry about the consequences of her actions. It might be easier just to tell her grandfather the truth and get a hold of the situation right from the start.

Roy looked at his future wife, her face lined with worry. Hayate was asleep at her feet. It was his fault, and he knew it. If he had been a good man he would have kept his feelings to himself instead of complicating her life even more than it already was. He was weak though, and he gave in to his feelings instead. He didn't regret it for one second.

He sat next to her and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles. He had changed back to his military uniform as well. "I almost missed the ferry," he said to her. He put her hand down between them but didn't let go.

"I saw you were on the phone. Who were you talking to?" she questioned. She had seen him talking on the phone in the lobby, and she had waited patiently for awhile. He had then caught her eye and told waved at her to go without him, so she did.

"Your grandfather. I may have apprised him of our situation," he said, somewhat hesitantly, looking away from her.

"What did he say?" she asked carefully. She now felt nervous.

He turned back and cupped her face in his hands, leaning in close to her, his face solemn. "Fuhrer Grumman told me he only wants you to be happy, so tomorrow he's announcing his resignation as Fuhrer and my promotion to said position. Also, he has given our wedding his blessing," he said, then pressed his lips to hers softly. She moved her lips against his, grabbing his uniform and pulling his body closer to her, their kiss now more passionate than soft.

"Roy, I…" she trailed off after they broke apart, panting a little.

"When I go to address the people of Amestris tomorrow, can I tell them about you becoming my wife? I want everyone to know who is going to help me continue to rebuild this country as a democracy," he said, his hands lightly caressing her face. His look was now very intent. He was worried she wasn't ready.

She looked into his dark eyes and, with a small smile, nodded. Her hands rested on top of his and she closed her eyes when he kissed her nose.

"Two things though, before we get back: please put on your ring that I spent a lot of cens on and take your hair out of that clip. I like your hair down. Please," he added the last part after a threatening glare from her.

She moved away from him, fished her ring out of her inside pocket and put it on. "I'm not taking my hair down until I officially resign from the military," she replied.

"Yeah, about that…" he said tentatively, wincing even before he had told her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry you have to give up your career for me. I feel like you make way too many sacrifices for me and I make very few for you. So I don't want you to hesitate to ask me for anything when we're married," he replied.

"I want some new guns," she said seriously, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He sighed happily, his head resting on top of hers. He had never been so happy in his life. He was going to be Fuhrer, and most importantly, he had Riza. Forever. "That's fine. I still expect you to watch my back."

One month later….

Riza and Roy were in the Fuhrer's office. She had on a red ballgown that hugged her curves that had a rather long slit in the front. He had commented on it being a bit too revealing for the Xing/Amestris Goodwill Ball but she hadn't listened. He was wearing a gray tux and his hair was slicked back.

She was sitting, reading reports about the state of Ishval and he was at his desk, signing some paperwork. He was behind, as usual.

A knock came at the door, and in stepped an aide. The aide handed an envelope to Riza and left.

"What's that?" Roy asked as he looked up at her while she opened the envelope.

She took out the card and started reading. "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Jean Havoc and Rebecca Catalina."

He smiled. "I still can't believe they're going to get married before us."

"The wedding is next month," she replied. "That's a lot sooner than Rebecca originally said."

Roy got up and sat next to her, running his hand up and down her exposed leg, kissing her cheek. "I guess we're going to another wedding."

**I am currently writing a sequel for this.**


End file.
